The invention relates to a method for the production of bonds between a substrate and a plurality of components by self-assembly.
The assembly of in particular small components can be associated with comparatively high complexity due to corresponding handling techniques which comprise picking up the component, positioning it, setting it down and contacting it.
The self-assembly of components is therefore a principle which represents a solution. The component to be assembled must be guided to a specific position, adjusted and permanently fixed for this purpose.
At present, for the self-assembly of components there are used a heated medium, components moved in this medium and solder contacts applied on a substrate. The medium is heated to such an extent that the solder contacts are liquid and the bond metallisations of the components are wetted during contact. After a sufficient number of components have occupied the substrate places, the temperature of the medium is reduced and the solder solidifies. Only then are the components permanently bonded to the substrate. The solder contacts on the substrate can hereby be liquid over a fairly long period of time, which has the disadvantage that metallisation layers situated below the solder contact dissolve completely and the solder is dewetted or the melting point of the solder is displaced by the metal brought in solution to such an extent that the solder solidifies before the bond metallisation of a component can be wetted.